The purpose of this project is to develop nuclear magnetic resonance methods for elucidating molecular structure and for studying the interactions within and between molecules, especially those of biological interests. An empirical method for determining the absolute configuration of optically active arene epoxides, potential carcinogens, has been developed by use of nmr in the presence of chiral shift reagent. This method seems to offer promises for the sterochemical assignments of these compounds.